1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is a particular class of substituted benzene derivatives and analogs and their use as pharmacologically active agents capable of lowering plasma cholesterol levels and inhibiting abnormal cell proliferation.
2. Background
Atherosclerosis is a leading cause of death in the United States. The disease results from excess cholesterol accumulation in the arterial walls, which forms plaques that inhibit blood flow and promote clot formation, ultimately causing heart attacks, stroke and claudication. A principal source of these cholesterol deposits is the low-density lipoprotein (LDL) particles that are present in the blood. There is a direct correlation between LDL concentration and plaque formation in the arteries. LDL concentration is itself largely regulated by the supply of active LDL cell surface receptors, which bind LDL particles and translocate them from the blood into the cell""s interior. Accordingly, the upregulation of LDL receptor expression provides an important therapeutic target.
Lipoprotein disorders have been previously called the hyperlipoproteinemias and defined as the elevation of a lipoprotein level above normal. The hyperlipoproteinemias result in elevations of cholesterol, triglycerides or both, and are clinically important because of their contribution to atherosclerotic diseases and pancreatitis.
Lipoproteins are spherical macromolecular complexes of lipid and protein. The lipid constituents of lipoproteins are esterified and unesterified (free) cholesterol, triglycerides, and phospholipids. Lipoproteins transport cholesterol and triglycerides from sites of absorption and synthesis to sites of utilization. Cholesteryl esters and triglycerides are nonpolar and constitute the hydrophobic core of lipoproteins in varying proportions. The lipoprotein surface coat contains the polar constituentsxe2x80x94free cholesterol, phospholipids, and apolipoproteinsxe2x80x94that permit these particles to be miscible in plasma.
Cholesterol is used for the synthesis of bile acids in the liver, the manufacture and repair of cell membranes, and the synthesis of steroid hormones. There are both exogenous and endogenous sources of cholesterol. The average American consumes about 450 mg of cholesterol each day and produces an additional 500 to 1,000 mg in the liver and other tissues. Another source is the 500 to 1,000 mg of biliary cholesterol that is secreted into the intestine daily; about 50 percent is reabsorbed (enterohepatic circulation). The rate-limiting enzyme in endogenous cholesterol synthesis is 3-hydroxy-3-methylglutaryl coenzyme A (HMG-CoA) reductase. Triglycerides, which are nonpolar lipids consisting of a glycerol backbone and three fatty acids of varying length and degrees of saturation, are used for storage in adipose tissue and for energy.
Lipoproteins are classified into groups based upon size, density, electrophoretic mobility, and lipid and protein composition. Very low density lipoproteins (VLDL) are large, triglyceride-rich lipoproteins that are synthesized and secreted by hepatocytes. VLDL interacts with lipoprotein lipase in capillary endothelium, and the core triglycerides are hydrolyzed to provide fatty acids to adipose and muscle tissue. About half of the catabolized VLDL particles are taken up by hepatic LDL receptors and the other half remain in plasma, becoming intermediate-density lipoprotein (IDL). IDL is enriched in cholesteryl esters relative to triglycerides and is gradually converted by hepatic triglyceride lipase to the smaller, denser, cholesterol ester-rich LDL. As IDL is converted to LDL, apolipoprotein E becomes detached, and only one apolipoprotein remains, apo B-100.
LDL normally carries about 75 percent of the circulating cholesterol. Cellular LDL uptake is mediated by a glycoprotein receptor molecule that binds to apo B-100. Approximately 70 percent of LDL is cleared by receptor uptake, and the remainder is removed by a scavenger cell pathway using nonreceptor mechanisms. The LDL receptors span the thickness of the cell""s plasma membrane and are clustered in specialized regions where the cell membrane is indented to form craters called coated pits. These pits invaginate to form coated vesicles, where LDL is separated from the receptor and delivered to a lysosome so that digestive enzymes can expose the cholesteryl ester and cleave the ester bond to form free cholesterol. The receptor is recycled to the cell surface.
As free cholesterol liberated from LDL accumulates within cells, there are three important metabolic consequences. First, there is a decrease in the synthesis of HMG-CoA reductase, the enzyme that controls the rate of de novo cholesterol biosynthesis by the cell. Second, there is activation of the enzyme acyl cholesterol acyltransferase (ACAT), which esterifies free cholesterol into cholesterol ester, the cell""s storage form of cholesterol. Third, accumulation of cholesterol suppresses the cell""s synthesis of new LDL receptors. This feedback mechanism reduces the cell""s uptake of LDL from the circulation.
Lipoproteins play a central role in atherosclerosis. This association with the most common cause of death in the developed world defines the principal clinical importance of the hyperlipoproteinemias. Individuals with an elevated cholesterol level are at higher risk for atherosclerosis. Multiple lines of evidence, including epidemiological, autopsy, animal studies and clinical trials, have established that LDL is atherosclerogenic and that the higher the LDL level, the greater the risk of atherosclerosis and its clinical manifestations. A certain degree of LDL elevation appears to be a necessary factor in the development of atherosclerosis, although the process is modified by many other factors (e.g., blood pressure, tobacco use, blood glucose level, antioxidant level, and clotting factors). Acute pancreatitis is another major clinical manifestation of dyslipoproteinemia It is associated with chylomicronemia and elevated VLDL levels. Most patients with acute pancreatitis have triglyceride levels above 2,000 mg/dL, but a 1983 NIH consensus development conference recommended that prophylactic treatment of hypertriglyceridemia should begin when fasting levels exceed 500 mg/dL. The mechanism by which chylomicronemia and elevated VLDL levels cause pancreatitis is unclear. Pancreatic lipase may act on triglycerides in pancreatic capillaries, resulting in the formation of toxic fatty acids that cause inflammation.
Abundant evidence indicates that treatment of hyperlipoproteinemia will diminish or prevent atherosclerotic complications. In addition to a diet that maintains a normal body weight and minimizes concentrations of lipids in plasma, therapeutic agents that lower plasma concentrations of lipoproteins, either by diminishing the production of lipoproteins or by enhancing the efficiency of their removal from plasma, are clinically important.
The most promising class of drugs currently available for the treatment of hyperlipoproteinemia or hypercholesterolemia acts by inhibiting HMG-CoA reductase, the rate-limiting enzyme in endogenous cholesterol synthesis. Drugs of this class competitively inhibit the activity of the enzyme. Eventually, this inhibition leads to a decrease in the endogenous synthesis of cholesterol and by normal homeostatic mechanisms, plasma cholesterol is taken up by LDL receptors to restore the intracellular cholesterol balance.
Through both the release of precursors of LDL and receptor-mediated LDL uptake from the serum, liver cells play a critical role in maintaining serum cholesterol homeostasis. In both man and animal models, an inverse correlation appears to exist between liver LDL receptor expression levels and LDL-associated serum cholesterol levels. In general, higher hepatocyte LDL receptor numbers result in lower LDL-associated serum cholesterol levels. Cholesterol released into hepatocytes can be stored as cholesteryl esters, converted into bile acids and released into the bile duct, or it can enter into an oxycholesterol pool. It is this oxycholesterol pool that is believed to be involved in end product repression of both the genes of the LDL receptor and enzymes involved in the cholesterol synthetic pathway.
Transcription of the LDL receptor gene is known to be repressed when cells have an excess supply of cholesterol, probably in the form of oxycholesterol. A DNA sequence in the LDL receptor promoter region, known as the sterol response element (SRE), appears to confer this sterol end product repression. This element has been extensively investigated (Brown, Goldstein and Russell, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,745,060 and 4,935,363). The SRE can be inserted into genes that normally do not respond to cholesterol, conferring sterol end product repression of the chimeric gene. The exact mechanism of the repression is not understood. Brown and Goldstein have disclosed methods for employing the SRE in a screen for drugs capable of stimulating cells to synthesize LDL receptors (U.S. Pat. No. 4,935,363). It would be most desirable if the synthesis of LDL receptors could be upregulated at the level of gene expression. The upregulation of LDL receptor synthesis at this level offers the promise of resetting the level of serum cholesterol at a lower, and clinically more desirable, level. Presently, however, there are no cholesterol lowering drugs that are known to operate at the level of gene expression. The present invention describes methods and compounds that act to inhibit directly or indirectly the repression of the LDL receptor gene, resulting in induction of the LDL receptor on the surface of liver cells, facilitating LDL uptake, bile acid synthesis and secretion to remove cholesterol metabolites and hence the lowering of LDL-associated serum cholesterol levels.
A number of human diseases stem from processes of uncontrolled or abnormal cellular proliferation. Most prevalent among these is cancer, a generic name for a wide range of cellular malignancies characterized by unregulated growth, lack of differentiation, and the ability to invade local tissues and metastasize. These neoplastic malignancies affect, with various degrees of prevalence, every tissue and organ in the body. A multitude of therapeutic agents have been developed over the past few decades for the treatment of various types of cancer. The most commonly used types of anticancer agents include: DNA-alkylating agents (e.g., cyclophosphamide, ifosfamide), antimetabolites (e.g., methotrexate, a folate antagonist, and 5-fluorouracil, a pyrimidine antagonist), microtubule disruptors (e.g., vincristine, vinblastine, paclitaxel), DNA intercalators (e.g., doxorubicin, daunomycin, cisplatin), and hormone therapy (e.g., tamoxifen, flutamide). The ideal antineoplastic drug would kill cancer cells selectively, with a wide therapeutic index relative to its toxicity towards non-malignant cells. It would also retain its efficacy against malignant cells even after prolonged exposure to the drug. Unfortunately, none of the current chemotherapies possess an ideal profile. Most possess very narrow therapeutic indexes, and in practically every instance cancerous cells exposed to slightly sublethal concentrations of a chemotherapeutic agent will develop resistance to such an agent, and quite often cross-resistance to several other antineoplastic agents.
Psoriasis, a common chronic skin disease characterized by the presence of dry scales and plaques, is generally thought to be the result of abnormal cell proliferation. The disease results from hyperproliferation of the epidermis and incomplete differentiation of keratinocytes. Psoriasis often involves the scalp, elbows, knees, back, buttocks, nails, eyebrows, and genital regions, and may range in severity from mild to extremely debilitating, resulting in psoriatic arthritis, pustular psoriasis, and exfoliative psoriatic dermatitis. No therapeutic cure exists for psoriasis. Milder cases are often treated with topical corticosteroids, but more severe cases may be treated with antiproliferative agents, such as the antimetabolite methotrexate, the DNA synthesis inhibitor hydroxyurea, and the microtubule disrupter colchicine.
Other diseases associated with an abnormally high level of cellular proliferation include restenosis, where vascular smooth muscle cells are involved, inflammatory disease states, where endothelial cells, inflammatory cells and glomerular cells are involved, myocardial infarction, where heart muscle cells are involved, glomerular nephritis, where kidney cells are involved, transplant rejection, where endothelial cells are involved, infectious diseases such as HIV infection and malaria, where certain immune cells and/or other infected cells are involved, and the like. Infectious and parasitic agents per se (e.g. bacteria, trypanosomes, fungi, etc) are also subject to selective proliferative control using the subject compositions and compounds.
Accordingly, it is one object of the present invention to provide compounds which directly or indirectly upregulate LDL receptor synthesis at the level of gene expression and are useful in the treatment of hypercholesterolemia or hyperlipoproteinemia
A further object of the present invention is to provide therapeutic compositions for treating said conditions.
A further object of the invention is to provide therapeutic compositions for treating pancreatitis.
Still further objects are to provide methods for upregulating LDL receptor synthesis, for lowering serum LDL cholesterol levels, and for preventing and treating atherosclerosis.
A further object of the present invention is to provide compounds which directly or indirectly are toxic to actively dividing cells and are useful in the treatment of cancer, viral and bacterial infections, vascular restenosis, inflammatory diseases, autoimmune diseases, and psoriasis.
A further object of the present invention is to provide therapeutic compositions for treating said conditions.
Still further objects are to provide methods for killing actively proliferating cells, such as cancerous, bacterial, or epithelial cells, and treating all types of cancers, infections, inflammatory, and generally proliferative conditions. A further object is to provide methods for treating other medical conditions characterized by the presence of rapidly proliferating cells, such as psoriasis and other skin disorders.
Other objects, features and advantages will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following description and claims.
The invention provides methods and compositions relating to novel substituted benzene derivatives and analogs and their use as pharmacologically active agents. The compositions find particular use as pharmacological agents in the treatment of disease states, particularly hypercholesterolemia, atherosclerosis, cancer, bacterial infections, and psoriasis, or as lead compounds for the development of such agents. The invention provides novel methods for treating pathology such as hypercholesterolemia, atherosclerosis, pancreatitis, and hyperlipoproteinemia, including administering to a patient an effective formulation of one or more of the subject compositions.
In one embodiment, the invention provides compounds of general Formula I: 
or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof, wherein:
R1, R2, R4, and R5 are independently selected from hydrogen, lower alkyl, halogen, OCF3, CF3, NO2, CO2H, CN, SO2xe2x80x94N(6)(R7), SO2xe2x80x94R8, CO2xe2x80x94R8, and COxe2x80x94R8;
R3 is a leaving group, such as halogen, NO2, OCF3, S(O)xe2x80x94Ar, SO2xe2x80x94R8, SO2xe2x80x94Ar, N3, N(R6)xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94CF3, N(R)6xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94R8, N(R6)xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94Ar, N(R6)xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94R8, N(R6)xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94Ar, N[COxe2x80x94R8]2, N(8)3+, N(R8)2(Ar)+, Oxe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94Ar, Oxe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94R8, Oxe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94CF3, Oxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94(R8), Oxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94Ar, Oxe2x80x94Ar, Oxe2x80x94R8, and Oxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94CF3;
Y is a single bond, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R9)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R9)xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94, or xe2x80x94CH(R9)xe2x80x94;
and Ar is an optionally substituted aryl or heteroaryl group;
wherein R6 and R7 are independently chosen from hydrogen, lower alkyl, and lower heteroalkyl;
R8 is selected from lower alkyl or lower heteroalkyl; and R9 is selected from:
hydrogen,
substituted or unsubstituted (C1-C10)alkyl,
substituted or unsubstituted (C1-C10)alkoxy,
substituted or unsubstituted (C3-C6)alkenyl,
substituted or unsubstituted (C2-C6)heteroalky,
substituted or unsubstituted (C3-C6)heteroalkenyl,
substituted or unsubstituted (C3-C6)alkynyl,
substituted or unsubstituted (C3-C8)cycloalkyl,
substituted or unsubstituted (C5-C7)cycloalkenyl,
substituted or unsubstituted (C5-C7)cycloalkadienyl,
substituted or unsubstituted aryl,
substituted or unsubstituted aryloxy,
substituted or unsubstituted aryl-(C3-C8)cycloalxyl,
substituted or unsubstituted aryl-(C1-C7)cycloalkenyl,
substituted or unsubstituted aryloxy-(C3-C8)cycloalkyl,
substituted or unsubstituted aryl-(C1-C4)alkyl,
substituted or unsubstituted aryl-(C1-C4)alkoxy,
substituted or unsubstituted aryl-(C1-C4)heteroayl,
substituted or unsubstituted aryl-(C3-C6)alkenyl,
substituted or unsubstituted aryloxy-(C1-C4)alkyl,
substituted or unsubstituted aryloxy-(C2-C4)heteroalkyl,
substituted or unsubstituted heteroaryl,
substituted or unsubstituted heteroaryloxy,
substituted or unsubstituted heteroaryl-(C1-C4)alkyl,
substituted or unsubstituted heteroaryl-(C1-C4)alkoxy,
substituted or unsubstituted heteroaryl-(C1-C4)heteroalkyl,
substituted or unsubstituted heteroaryl-(C3-C6)alkenyl,
substituted or unsubstituted heteroaryloxy-(C1-C4)alkyl, and
substituted or unsubstituted heteroaryloxy-(C2-C4)heteroalkyl,
wherein, if Y is xe2x80x94N(R9)xe2x80x94, then R9 and Ar may be connected by a linking group E to give a substituent of the Formula 
wherein E represents a bond, (C1-C4)alkylene, or (C1-C4)heteroalkylene, and the ring formed by R9, E, Ar and the nitrogen atom contains no more than 8 atoms, or preferably R9 and Ar may be covalently joined in a moiety that forms a 5- or 6-membered heterocyclic ring with the nitrogen atom;
with the following provisos:
At least one of the R1, R2, R4, and R5 groups is other than hydrogen or lower alkyl;
When R1xe2x95x90R2xe2x95x90R3xe2x95x90R4xe2x95x90R5xe2x95x90F, then Y is a single bond or xe2x80x94CH(R9)xe2x80x94;
When R1xe2x95x90R2xe2x95x90R3xe2x95x90R4xe2x95x90R5xe2x95x90Cl, n=2, and Y=xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94, then Ar is other than unsubstituted phenyl or unsubstituted p-biphenyl;
When R1xe2x95x90R2xe2x95x90R3xe2x95x90R4xe2x95x90R5xe2x95x90Br, n=2, and Y=xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94, then Ar is other than unsubstituted phenyl;
When R3=halogen, n=2, Y=xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94N(R9)xe2x80x94, and at least one of R1, R2, R4 and R5 is also halogen, then at least one of R1, R2, R4 and R5 must be other than hydrogen;
When R1xe2x95x90H, n=2, and Y=xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94, then at least one of R2, R3, R4 and R5 must be a substituent other than chloro;
When R1xe2x95x90R5xe2x95x90H, n=2, and Y=xe2x80x94N(R9)xe2x80x94, then at least one of R2, R3, and R4 must be a substituent other than chloro;
When R1xe2x95x90R5=halogen, R2xe2x95x90R4xe2x95x90H, n=2, and Y=xe2x80x94N(R9)xe2x80x94, then R3 is a substituent other than chloro or bromo;
When R1xe2x95x90R2=halogen, R4xe2x95x90R5xe2x95x90H, n=2, and Y=xe2x80x94N(R9)xe2x80x94, then R3is a substituent other than chloro or bromo;
When R1xe2x95x90R4=halogen, R2xe2x95x90R5xe2x95x90H, and n=2, then R3 is a substituent other than chloro or bromo;
When R1xe2x95x90R5=halogen, R2xe2x95x90R4xe2x95x90H, and Y=xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, then Ar is a ring system other than quinolinyl;
When R1xe2x95x90F, R3xe2x95x90R4xe2x95x90Cl, and Y=xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94, then Ar is a ring system other than 1,3,4-thiadiazolyl;
When R1xe2x95x90R3xe2x95x90F, R4xe2x95x90Cl, and Y=xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, then Ar is a ring other than unsubstituted phenyl;
When R1xe2x95x90R3xe2x95x90R5xe2x95x90Br, and Y=xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94, then Ar is a ring other than phenyl substituted by lower-alkyl;
When R1xe2x95x90R3xe2x95x90R5xe2x95x90Cl, Y=xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94, and R9xe2x95x90H or methyl, then Ar is a phenyl ring substituted by 1-4 groups chosen independently from halogen, OH, ORxe2x80x2, NH2, NHRxe2x80x2, and NRxe2x80x2Rxe2x80x3, wherein Rxe2x80x2 and Rxe2x80x3 are as defined below;
When R2xe2x95x90R3xe2x95x90R4xe2x95x90Cl, Y=xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94, and R9=propargyl, then Ar is an unsubstituted ring or a ring substituted by a group other than trifluoromethyl or nitro;
When R1xe2x95x90R3xe2x95x90Cl, and Y=xe2x80x94N(R9)xe2x80x94, then R2 and R4 must both be other than chloro;
When R2xe2x95x90CF3, R3xe2x95x90Cl, and Y=xe2x80x94N(R9)xe2x80x94, then Ar cannot be either a phenyl ring substituted by trifluoromethyl, nitro, chloro, or lower-allyl groups, or a 2-benzothiazolyl ring;
When R2xe2x95x90CO2H or NO2, R3xe2x95x90Cl, and Y=xe2x80x94N(R9)xe2x80x94, then Ar is an unsubstituted phenyl or phenyl substituted by a substituent other than CO2H or CO2Rxe2x80x2;
When R1xe2x95x90NO2, R3xe2x95x90Cl, and Y=xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94, then Ar is a ring system other than phenyl substituted by either Br or NO2.
Substituents for the alkyl, alkoxy, alkenyl, heteroalkyl, heteroalkenyl, alkynyl, cycloalkyl, heterocycloalkyl, cycloalkenyl, and cycloalkadienyl radicals are selected independently from
xe2x80x94H
xe2x80x94OH
xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(C1-C10)alkyl
xe2x95x90O
xe2x80x94NH2 
xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94(C1-C10)alkyl
xe2x80x94N[(C1-C10)alkyl]2 
xe2x80x94SH
xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94(C1-C10)alkyl
-halo
xe2x80x94Si[(C1-C10)alkyl]3 
in a number ranging from zero to (2N+1), where N is the total number of carbon atoms in such radical.
Substituents for the aryl and heteroaryl groups are selected independently from
-halo
xe2x80x94OH
xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94Rxe2x80x2
xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94Rxe2x80x2
xe2x80x94NH2 
xe2x80x94NHRxe2x80x2
xe2x80x94NRxe2x80x2Rxe2x80x3
xe2x80x94SH
xe2x80x94SRxe2x80x2
xe2x80x94Rxe2x80x2
xe2x80x94CN
xe2x80x94NO2 
xe2x80x94CO2H
xe2x80x94CO2xe2x80x94Rxe2x80x2
xe2x80x94CONH2 
xe2x80x94CONHxe2x80x94Rxe2x80x2
xe2x80x94CONVxe2x80x2Rxe2x80x3
xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94Rxe2x80x2
xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94NRxe2x80x2Rxe2x80x3
xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94Rxe2x80x2
xe2x80x94NRxe2x80x3xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94Rxe2x80x2
xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94ORxe2x80x2
xe2x80x94NRxe2x80x3xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94Rxe2x80x2
xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94C(NH2)xe2x95x90NH
xe2x80x94NRxe2x80x2xe2x80x94C(NH2)xe2x95x90NH
xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94C(NH2)xe2x95x90NRxe2x80x2
xe2x80x94S(O)xe2x80x94Rxe2x80x2
xe2x80x94S(O)2xe2x80x94Rxe2x80x2
xe2x80x94S(O)2xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94Rxe2x80x2
xe2x80x94S(O)2xe2x80x94NRxe2x80x2Rxe2x80x3
xe2x80x94N3 
xe2x80x94CH(Ph)2 
substituted or unsubstituted aryloxy
substituted or unsubstituted arylamino
substituted or unsubstituted heteroarylamino
substituted or unsubstituted heteroaryloxy
substituted or unsubstituted aryl-(C1-C4)alkoxy, substituted or unsubstituted heteroaryl-(C1-C4)alkoxy,
perfluoro(C1-C4)alkoxy, and
perfluoro(C1-C4)alkyl,
xe2x80x83in a number ranging from zero to the total number of open valences on the aromatic ring system; and where Rxe2x80x2 and Rxe2x80x3 are independently selected from:
substituted or unsubstituted (C1-C8)alkyl,
substituted or unsubstituted (C1-C10)heteroalkyl,
substituted or unsubstituted (C2-C6)alkenyl,
substituted or unsubstituted (C2-C6)heteroalkenyl,
substituted or unsubstituted (C2-C6)alkynyl,
substituted or unsubstituted (C3-C8)cycloalkyl,
substituted or unsubstituted (C3-C8)heterocycloalkyl,
substituted or unsubstituted (C5-C6)cycloalkenyl,
substituted or unsubstituted (C5-C6)cycloalkadienyl,
substituted or unsubstituted aryl,
substituted or unsubstituted aryl-(C1-C4)alkyl,
substituted or unsubstituted aryl-(C1-C4)heteroalkyl,
substituted or unsubstituted aryl-(C2-C6)alkenyl,
substituted or unsubstituted aryloxy-(C1-C4)alkyl,
substituted or unsubstituted aryloxy-(C1-C4)heteroalyl,
substituted or unsubstituted heteroaryl,
substituted or unsubstituted heteroaryl-(C1-C4)alkyl,
substituted or unsubstituted heteroaryl-(C1-C4)heteroalkyl,
substituted or unsubstituted heteroaryl-(C2-C6)alkenyl,
substituted or unsubstituted heteroaryloxy-(C1-C4)alkyl, and
substituted or unsubstituted heteroaryloxy-(C1-C4)heteroalkyl.
Two of the substituents on adjacent atoms of the aryl or heteroaryl ring may optionally be replaced with a substituent of the Formula xe2x80x94Txe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94(CH2)nxe2x80x94Uxe2x80x94, wherein T and U are independently selected from N, O, and C, and n=0-2. Alternatively, two of the substituents on adjacent atoms of the aryl or heteroaryl ring may optionally be replaced with a substituent of the Formula xe2x80x94Axe2x80x94(CH2)pxe2x80x94Bxe2x80x94, wherein A and B are independently selected from C, O, N, S, SO, SO2, and SO2NRxe2x80x2, and p=1-3. One of the single bonds of the new ring so formed may optionally be replaced with a double bond. Alternatively, two of the substituents on adjacent atoms of the aryl or heteroaryl ring may optionally be replaced with a substituent of the Formula xe2x80x94(CH2)qxe2x80x94Xxe2x80x94(CH2)r, where q and r are independently selected from 1-3, and X is selected from O, N, S, SO, SO2 and SO2NRxe2x80x2. The substituent Rxe2x80x2 in SO2NRxe2x80x2 is selected from hydrogen or (C1-C6)alkyl.
In another embodiment, the invention provides for the pharmaceutical use of compounds of the general Formula I and for pharmaceutically acceptable compositions of compounds of Formula I: 
or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof, wherein:
R1, R2, R4, and R5 are independently selected from hydrogen, lower alkyl, halogen, OCF3, CF3, NO2, CO2H, CN, SO2xe2x80x94N(R6)(R7), SO2xe2x80x94R8, CO2xe2x80x94R8, and COxe2x80x94R8;
R3 is a leaving group, such as halogen, NO2, OCF3, S(O)xe2x80x94Ar, SO2xe2x80x94R8, SO2xe2x80x94Ar, N3, N(R6)xe2x80x94SOxe2x80x942xe2x80x94CF3, N(R6)xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94R8, N(R6)xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94Ar, N(R6)xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94R8, N(R6)xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94Ar, N[COxe2x80x94R8]2, N(R8)3+, N(R8)2(Ar)+, Oxe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94Ar, Oxe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94R8, Oxe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94CF3, Oxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94(R8), Oxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94Ar, Oxe2x80x94Ar, Oxe2x80x94R8, and Oxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94CF3;
Y is a single bond, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R9)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R9)xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94, or xe2x80x94CH(R9)xe2x80x94;
and Ar is an optionally substituted aryl or heteroaryl group;
wherein R6 and R7 are independently chosen from hydrogen, lower alkyl, and lower heteroalkyl;
R8 is selected from lower alkyl or lower heteroalkyl; and R9 is selected from:
hydrogen,
substituted or unsubstituted (C1-C10)alkyl,
substituted or unsubstituted (C1-C10)alkoxy,
substituted or unsubstituted (C3-C6)alkenyl,
substituted or unsubstituted (C2-C6)heteroalkyl,
substituted or unsubstituted (C3-C6)heteroalkenyl,
substituted or unsubstituted (C3-C6)alkynyl,
substituted or unsubstituted (C3-C8)cycloalkyl,
substituted or unsubstituted (C5-C7)cycloalkenyl,
substituted or unsubstituted (C5-C7)cycloalkadienyl,
substituted or unsubstituted aryl,
substituted or unsubstituted aryloxy,
substituted or unsubstituted aryl-(C3-C8)cycloalkyl,
substituted or unsubstituted aryl-(C5-C7)cycloalkenyl,
substituted or unsubstituted aryloxy-(C3-C8)cycloalkyl,
substituted or unsubstituted aryl-(C1-C4)alkyl,
substituted or unsubstituted aryl-(C1-C4)alkoxy,
substituted or unsubstituted aryl-(C1-C4)heteroalkyl,
substituted or unsubstituted aryl-(C3-C6)alkenyl,
substituted or unsubstituted aryloxy-(C1-C4)alkyl,
substituted or unsubstituted aryloxy-(C2-C4)heteroalkyl,
substituted or unsubstituted heteroaryl,
substituted or unsubstituted heteroaryloxy,
substituted or unsubstituted heteroaryl-(C1-C4)alkyl,
substituted or unsubstituted heteroaryl-(C1-C4)alkoxy,
substituted or unsubstituted heteroaryl-(C1-C4)heteroalkyl,
substituted or unsubstituted heteroaryl-(C3-C6)alkenyl,
substituted or unsubstituted heteroaryloxy-(C1-C4)alkyl, and
substituted or unsubstituted heteroaryloxy-(C2-C4)heteroalkyl,
wherein, if Y is xe2x80x94N(R9)xe2x80x94, then R9 and Ar may be connected by a linking group E to give a substituent of the Formula 
wherein E represents a bond, (C1-C4)alkylene, or (C1-C4)heteroalkylene, and the ring formed by R9, E, Ar and the nitrogen atom contains no more than 8 atoms, or preferably R9 and Ar may be covalently joined in a moiety that forms a 5- or 6-membered heterocyclic ring with the nitrogen atom;
a with the following provisos:
At least one of the R1, R2, R4, and R5 groups is other than hydrogen or lower alkyl;
When R1xe2x95x90R2xe2x95x90R3xe2x95x90R4xe2x95x90R5xe2x95x90F, then Y is a single bond or xe2x80x94CH(R9)xe2x80x94;
When R1xe2x95x90R2xe2x95x90R3xe2x95x90R4xe2x95x90R xe2x95x90Cl, n=2, and Y=xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94, then Ar is other than unsubstituted phenyl or unsubstituted p-biphenyl;
When R1xe2x95x90R2xe2x95x90R3xe2x95x90R4xe2x95x90R5xe2x95x90Br, n=2, and Y=xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94, then Ar is other than unsubstituted phenyl;
When R3=halogen, n=2, Y=xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94N(R9)xe2x80x94, and at least one of R1, R2, R4 and R5 is also halogen, then at least one of R1, R2, R4 and R5 must be other than hydrogen;
When R1xe2x95x90H, n=2, and Y=xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94, then at least one of R2, R3, R4 and R5 must be other than chloro;
When R1xe2x95x90R5xe2x95x90H, n=2, and Y=xe2x80x94N(R9)xe2x80x94, then at least one of R2, R3, and R4 must be a substituent other than chloro;
When R1xe2x95x90R3xe2x95x90R5xe2x95x90Cl, Y=xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94, and R9xe2x95x90H or methyl, then Ar is a phenyl ring substituted by 1-4 groups chosen independently from halogen, OH, ORxe2x80x2, NH2, NHRxe2x80x2, and NRxe2x80x2Rxe2x80x3, wherein Rxe2x80x2 and Rxe2x80x3 are as defined above;
When R1xe2x95x90R3xe2x95x90Cl and Y=xe2x80x94N(R9)xe2x80x94, then R2 and R4 must both be other than chloro; and
When R2xe2x95x90CF3, R3xe2x95x90Cl and Y=xe2x80x94NR9)xe2x80x94, then Ar cannot be either a phenyl ring substituted by trifluoromethyl, nitro, chloro, or lower-alkyl groups, or a 2-benzotiazolyl ring.
In yet another embodiment, the present invention provides novel methods for the use of the subject pharmaceutical compositions for treating pathology such as cancer, bacterial infections, psoriasis, hypercholesterolemia, atherosclerosis, pancreatitis, and hyperlipoproteinemia, including administering to a patient an effective formulation of one or more of the subject compositions.
The term xe2x80x9calkylxe2x80x9d by itself or as part of another substituent means, unless otherwise stated, a straight or branched chain hydrocarbon radical, including di- and multi-radicals, having the number of carbon atoms designated (i.e. C1-C10 means one to ten carbons) and includes straight or branched chain groups such as methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, t-butyl, isobutyl, sec-butyl, homologs and isomers of n-pentyl, n-hexyl, 2-methylpentyl, 1,5-dimethylhexyl, 1-methyl-4-isopropylhexyl and the like. The term xe2x80x9calkylenexe2x80x9d by itself or as part of another substituent means a divalent radical derived from an alkane, as exemplified by xe2x80x94CH2CH2CH2CH2xe2x80x94. A xe2x80x9clower alkylxe2x80x9d is a shorter chain alkyl, generally having six or fewer carbon atoms.
The term xe2x80x9cheteroalkylxe2x80x9d by itself or in combination with another term means, unless otherwise stated, a stable straight or branched chain radical consisting of the stated number of carbon atoms and one or two heteroatoms selected from the group consisting of O, N, and S, and wherein the nitrogen and sulfur atoms may optionally be oxidized and the nitrogen heteroatom may optionally be quaternized. The heteroatom(s) may be placed at any position of the heteroalkyl group, including between the rest of the heteroalkyl group and the fragment to which it is attached, as well as attached to the most distal carbon atom in the heteroalkyl group. Examples include xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH3, xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94CH3, xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94OH, xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH3, xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94N(CH3)xe2x80x94CH3, xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH3, xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94S(O)xe2x80x94CH3, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94CH3, and xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94S(O)2xe2x80x94CH3. Up to two heteroatoms may be consecutive, such as, for example, xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94OCH3. The term xe2x80x9cheteroalkylenexe2x80x9d by itself or as part of another substituent means a divalent radical derived from heteroalkyl, as exemplified by xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94 and xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94.
The terms xe2x80x9ccycloalkylxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cheterocycloalkylxe2x80x9d, by themselves or in combination with other terms represent, unless otherwise stated, cyclic versions of xe2x80x9calkylxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cheteroalkylxe2x80x9d, respectively. Examples of cycloalkyl include cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, cycloheptyl, and the like. Examples of heterocycloalkyl include 1-piperidinyl, 2-piperidinyl, 3-piperidinyl, 4-morpholinyl, 3-morpholinyl, tetrahydrofuran-2-yl, tetrahydrofuran-3-yl, tetrahydrothien-2-yl, tetrahydrothien-3-yl, 1-piperazinyl, 2-piperazinyl, and the like.
The term xe2x80x9calkenylxe2x80x9d employed alone or in combination with other terms means, unless otherwise stated, a stable straight chain or branched monounsaturated or diunsaturated hydrocarbon group having the stated number of carbon atoms. Examples include vinyl, propenyl (allyl), crotyl, isopentenyl, butadienyl, 1,3-pentadienyl, 1,4-pentadienyl, and the higher homologs and isomers. A divalent radical derived from an alkene is exemplified by xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94.
The term xe2x80x9cheteroalkenylxe2x80x9d by itself or in combination with another term means, unless otherwise stated, a stable straight or branched chain monounsaturated or diunsaturated hydrocarbon radical consisting of the stated number of carbon atoms and one or two heteroatoms selected from the group consisting of O, N, and S, and wherein the nitrogen and sulfur atoms may optionally be oxidized and the nitrogen heteroatom may optionally be quartemized. Up to two heteroatoms may be placed consecutively. Examples include xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94CH3, xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94OH, xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94OCH3, xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94N(CH3)xe2x80x94CH3, and xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94SH.
The term xe2x80x9calkynylxe2x80x9d employed alone or in combination with other terms means, unless otherwise stated, a stable straight chain or branched hydrocarbon group having the stated number of carbon atoms, and containing one or two carbon-carbon triple bonds, such as ethynyl, 1- and 3-propynyl, 4but-1-ynyl, and the higher homologs and isomers.
The term xe2x80x9calkoxyxe2x80x9d employed alone or in combination with other terms means, unless otherwise stated, an alkyl group, as defined above, connected to the rest of the molecule via an oxygen atom, such as, for example, methoxy, ethoxy, 1-propoxy, 2-propoxy and the higher homologs and isomers.
The terms xe2x80x9chaloxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9chalogenxe2x80x9d by themselves or as part of another substituent mean, unless otherwise stated, a fluorine, chlorine, bromine, or iodine atom.
The term xe2x80x9carylxe2x80x9d employed alone or in combination with other terms means, unless otherwise stated, a phenyl, 1-naphthyl, or 2-naphthyl group. The maximal number of substituents allowed on each one of these ring systems is five, seven, and seven, respectively. Substituents are selected from the group of acceptable substituents listed above.
The term xe2x80x9cheteroarylxe2x80x9d by itself or as part of another substituent means, unless otherwise stated, an unsubstituted or substituted, stable, mono- or bicyclic heterocyclic aromatic ring system which consists of from four to ten carbon atoms and from one to four heteroatoms selected from the group consisting of N, O, and S, and wherein the nitrogen and sulfur atoms may optionally be oxidized, and the nitrogen atom(s) may optionally be quaternized. The heterocyclic system may be attached, unless otherwise stated, at any heteroatom or carbon atom which affords a chemically stable structure. The heterocyclic system may be substituted or unsubstituted with one to four substituents independently selected from the list of acceptable aromatic substituents listed above. Examples of such heterocycles include 1-pyrrolyl, 2-pyrrolyl, 3-pyrrolyl, 3-pyrazolyl, 2-imidazolyl, 4-imidazolyl, pyrazinyl, 2-oxazolyl, 4-oxazolyl, 5-oxazolyl, 3-isoxazolyl, 4-isoxazolyl, 5-isoxazolyl, 2-thiazolyl, 4-thiazolyl, 5-thiazolyl, 2-furyl, 3-furyl, 2-thienyl, 3-thienyl, 2-pyridyl, 3-pyridyl, 4-pyridyl, 2-pyrimidyl 4-pyrimidyl, 5-benzothiazolyl, purinyl, 2-benzimidazolyl, 5-indolyl, 1-isoquinolyl, 5-isoquinolyl, 2-quinoxalinyl, 5-quinoxalinyl, 3-quinolyl, and 6-quinolyl.
The term xe2x80x9clowerxe2x80x9d used alone or in combination with another term indicates that a radical or substituent group contains a total number of heavy atoms (carbon, oxygen, nitrogen, etc) between one and ten.
A xe2x80x9cleaving groupxe2x80x9d as used herein is a substituent on an aromatic ring Ntat can be displaced by a heteroatom nucleophile in an aromatic substitution or xe2x80x9cSNArxe2x80x9d reaction, particularly by a sulfhydryl group under physiological conditions, i.e. within the range of intracellular pH, ionic strength and temperature tolerances. Reactions of the SNAr type proceed in solution through a "sgr"-complex (Meisenheimer complex) which may be an intermediate or a transition state; see, Advanced Organic Chemistry, by Jerry March, 2nd Edition, McGraw-Hill, New York: 1997, pages 594-595, and references in footnote 2 of Chapter 13. A wide variety of such leaving groups find use in the subject invention. Exemplary suitable leaving groups include: fluoro, chloro, bromo, iodo, nitro, trifluoromethoxy, Phxe2x80x94S(O)xe2x80x94, azido, CF3SO2NHxe2x80x94, PhSO2NHxe2x80x94, trimethylammonium, PhOSO2xe2x80x94, and trifluoroacetate. Preferred leaving groups are at least as thiolate reactive as the para-fluorine substituent of the corresponding 2,3,4-trifluorobenezene moiety containing compound of the invention. Thiolate nucleophile SNAr reactivity is readily determined empirically with the assays described below or as a calculated free energy barrier; see, e.g. Zheng and Orustein (J. Am. Chem. Soc., 1997, 119, 648-655). Briefly, ab initio quantum mechanical calculations including gas phase geometry optimization in the reaction intermediates and complexes are performed, e.g. at the HF/6-31+G** level of theory using GAUSSIAN 94 (Gausssian Inc., Pittsburgh Pa.). The solvation free energy is then calculated from the ab initio results using a solvent-effect modeling program (e.g. PS-GVB), and the overall free energy for the SNAr reaction is obtained by adding the gas phase and solution free energy profiles.
Pharmaceutically acceptable salts of the compounds of Formula I include salts of these compounds with relatively nontoxic acids or bases, depending on the particular substituents found on specific compounds of Formula I. When compounds of Formula I contain relatively acidic functionalities, base addition salts can be obtained by contacting the neutral form of compound I with a sufficient amount of the desired base, either neat or in a suitable inert solvent. Examples of pharmaceutically acceptable base addition salts include sodium, potassium, calcium; ammonium, organic amino, or magnesium salt, or a similar salt. When compounds of Formula I contain relatively basic functionalities, acid addition salts can be obtained by contacting the neutral form of compound I with a sufficient amount of the desired acid, either neat or in a suitable inert solvent Examples of pharmaceutically acceptable acid addition salts include those derived from inorganic acids like hydrochloric, hydrobromic, nitric, carbonic, monohydrogencarbonic, phosphoric, monohydrogenphosphoric, dihydrogenphosphoric, sulfuric, monohydrogensulfuric, hydriodic, or phosphorous acids and the like, as well as the salts derived from relatively nontoxic organic acids like acetic, propionic, isobutyric, oxalic, maleic, malonic, benzoic, succinic, suberic, flmaric, mandelic, phihalic, benzenesulfonic, p-tolylsulfonic, citric, tartaric, methanesulfonic, and the like. Also included are salts of amino acids such as arginate and the like, and salts of organic acids like gluconic or galactunoric acids and the like (see, for example, Berge, S. M., et al, xe2x80x9cPharmaceutical Saltsxe2x80x9d, Journal of Pharmaceutical Science, 1977, 66, 1-19). Certain specific compounds of Formula I contain both basic and acidic functionalities that allow the compounds to be converted into either base or acid addition salts.
The neutral forms of the compounds may be regenerated by contacting the salt with a base or acid and isolating the parent compound in the conventional manner. The parent form of the compound differs from the various salt forms in certain physical properties, such as solubility in polar solvents, but otherwise the salts are equivalent to the parent form of the compound for the purposes of the present invention.
Certain compounds of the present invention can exist in unsolvated forms as well as solvated forms, including hydrated forms. In general, the solvated forms are equivalent to unsolvated forms and are intended to be encompassed within the scope of the present invention.
Certain compounds of the present invention possess asymmetric carbon atoms (optical centers); the racemates, diastereomers, and individual isomers are all intended to be encompassed within the scope of the present invention.
The compounds of the present invention may also contain unnatural proportions of atomic isotopes at one or more of the atoms that constitute such compounds. For example, the compounds may be radiolabeled with radioactive isotopes, such as for example tritium (3H) or carbon-14 (14C). All isotopic variations of the compounds of the present invention, whether radioactive or not, are intended to be encompassed within the scope of the present invention.
Illustrative examples of compounds and pharmaceutical compositions of the subject pharmaceutical methods include:
4-Fluoro-1-[(4-methoxyphenyl)aminosulfonyl]-3-nitrobenzene;
4-Fluoro-1-[(3-hydroxy-4-methoxyphenyl)aminosulfonyl]-3-nitrobenzene;
4-Fluoro-1-[(3-fluoro-4-methoxyphenyl)aminosulfonyl]-3-nitrobenzene;
1-Bromo-3,4,5,6-tetrafluoro-2-[(3-hydroxy-4-methoxyphenyl)aminosulfonyl]benzene;
1-Bromo-3,4,5,6-tetrafluoro-2-[(4-methoxyphenyl)aminosulfonyl)]benzene;
1-Bromo-2,4,5,6-tetrafluoro-3-[(4-methoxyphenyl)aminosulfonyl)]benzene;
1-Bromo-2,3,5,6-tetrafluoro-4-[(4-methoxyphenyl)aminosulfonyl]benzene;
1-Chloro-2,3,5,6-tetrafluoro-4-[(4-methoxyphenyl)aminosulfonyl]benzene;
1,3-Dichloro-2,4,6-trifluoro-5-[(4-methoxyphenyl)aminosulfony]benzene;
1,3-Dichloro-2,4,6-trifluoro-5-[(3-hydroxy-4-methoxyphenyl)aminosulfonyl]benzene;
1-Bromo-4,5,6-trifluoro-2-[(4-methoxyphenyl)aminosulfonyl]benzene;
1-Bromo-4,5,6-trifluoro-3-[(3hydroxy-4-methoxyphenyl)aminosulfonyl]benzene;
1-Bromo-4,5,6-trifluoro-2-[(3-hydroxy-4-methoxyphenyl)aminosulfonyl]benzene;
1-Bromo-3,4,5-trifluoro-2-[(3-hydroxy-4-methoxyphenyl)aminosulfonyl]benzene;
1Bromo-3,4,5-trifluoro-2-[(3-fluoro-4-methoxyphenyl)amosulfonyl]benzene;
2,3,4-Trifluoro-1-[(4-methoxyphenyl)aminosulfonyl]benzene;
1-Bromo-3,4,5-trifluoro-2-[(4-methoxyphenyl)aminosulfonyl]benzene;
2,3,4-Trifluoro-1-[(3-fluoro-4-methoxypenyl)aminosulfonyl]benzene;
1-[(3-Chloro-4-methoxyphenyl)amimosulfonyl]-2,3,4-trifluorobenzene;
2,3,4-Trifluoro-1-[(3-hydroxy-4-methoxyphenyl)aminosulfonyl]benzene;
3,4,6-Trifluoro-1-[(4-methoxyphenyl)aminosulfonyl]benzene;
2,3,4,6-Trifluoro-1-[(4-methoxyphenyl)aminosulfonyl]benzene;
2,3,4,5-Tetrafluoro-1-[(4-methoxyphenyl)aminosulfonyl]benzene;
2,3,4,5-Tetrafluoro-1-[(3-hydroxy-4-methoxyphenyl)aminosulfonyl]benzene;
2,3,4,5-Tetrafluoro-1-[(3-fluoro-4-methoxyphenyl)aminosulfonyl]benzene;
3,4,5-Trifluoro-1-[(4-methoxyphenyl)aminosulfonyl]benzene;
3,4,5-Trifluoro-1-[(3-hydroxy-4-methoxyphenyl)aminosulfonyl]benzene;
3,4,5-Trifluorol-1-[(3-fluoro-4-methoxyphenyl)aminosulfonyl]benzene;
1-Bromo-3,4,5,6-tetrafluoro-2-[(3-fluoro-4-methoxyphenyl)aminosulfonyl]benzene;
1-Bromo-2,4,5,6-tetrafluoro-3-[(3-hydroxy-4-methoxyphenyl)aminosulfonyl]benzene;
1-Bromo-2,3,5,6-tetrafluoro-4-[(3-hydroxy-4-methoxyphenyl)aminosulfonyl]benzene;
1-Bromo-2,4,5,6-tetrafluoro-3-[(3-fluoro-4-methoxyphenyl)aminosulfonyl]benzene;
1-Bromo-2,3,5,6-tetrafluoro-4-[(3-fluoro-4-methoxyphenyl)aminosulfonyl]benzene;
1-Chloro-2,3,5,6-tetrafluoro-4-[(3-hydroxy-4-methoxyphenyl)aminosulfonyl]benzene;
1-Chloro-2,3,5,6-tetrafluoro-4-[(3-fluoro-4-methoxyphenyl)aminosulfonyl]benzene;
1,3-Dichloro-2,4,6-trifluoro-5-[(3-fluoro-4-methoxyphenyl)aminosulfonyl]benzene;
1-Bromo-4,5,6-trifluoro-3-[(3-fluoro-4-methoxyphenyl)aminosulfonyl]benzene;
4-Fluoro-1-[(4-methoxyphenyl)methylsulfonyl]-3-nitrobenzene;
2-Fluoro-5-[(4-methoxyphenyl)aminosulfonyl]benzonitrile;
2-Fluoro-5-[(3-fluoro-4-methoxyphenyl)aminosulfonyl]benzonitrile;
2-Fluoro-5-[(3-hydroxy-4-methoxyphenyl)aminosulfonyl]benzonitrile;
4,5-Difluoro-1-[(4-methoxyphenyl)aminosulfony]-3-nitrobenzene;
4,5-Difluoro-1-[(3-fluoro-4-methoxyphenyl)aminosulfonyl]-3-nitrobenzene;
4,5-Difluoro-1-[(3-hydroxy-4-methoxyphenyl)aminosulfonyl]-3-nitrobenzene;
4-Trifluoromethysulfonamido-1-[(4-methoxyphenyl)aminosulfonyl]-3-nitrobenzene;
4-Trifluoromethylsulfonamido-1-[(3-fluoro-4-methoxyphenyl)aminosulfonyl]-3-nitrobenzene;
4-Trifluoromethylsulfonamido-1-[(3-hydroxy-4-methoxyphenyl)aminosulfonyl]-3-nitrobenzene;
4-(Diacetylamino)-2,3-difluoro-1-[(3-fluoro-4-methoxyphenyl)aminosulfonyl]-5-nitrobenzene;
2,3,4-Trifluoro-5-[(4-methoxyphenyl)aminosulfonyl]benzoic acid, ethyl ester;
2,3,4-Trifluoro-5-[(3-fluoro-4-methoxyphenyl)aminosulfonyl]benzoic acid, ethyl ester;
2,3,4-Trifluoro-5-[(3-hydroxy-4-methoxyphenyl)aminosulfonyl]benzoic acid, ethyl ester;
2,4,5,6-Tetrafluoro-3-[(4-methoxyphenyl)aminosulfonyl]benzoic acid, ethyl ester;
2,4,5,6-Tetrafluoro-3-[(3-fluoro-4-methoxyphenyl)aminosulfonyl]benzoic acid, ethyl ester;
2,4,5,6-Tetrafluoro-3-[(3-hydroxy-4-methoxyphenyl)aminosulfonyl]benzoic acid, ethyl ester;
1-Chloro-4-[(4-methoxyphenyl)aminosulfonyl]-2-nitrobenzene;
1-Chloro-4-[(3-fluoro-4-methoxyphenyl)aminosulfonyl]-2-nitrobenzene;
1-Chloro-4-[(3-hydroxy-4-methoxyphenyl)aminosulfonyl]-2-nitrobenzene;
4-Fluoro-1-[(3-hydroxy-4-methoxyphenyl)methylsulfonyl]-3-nitrobenzene;
4-Fluoro-1-[(4-methoxyphenyl)sulfonyl]-3-nitrobenzene;
4-Fluoro-1-[(3-hydroxy-4-methoxyphenyl)sulfonyl]-3-nitrobenzene;
1-Bromo-3,4,5,6-tetrafluoro-2-[(3-hydroxy-4-methoxyphenyl)methylsulfonyl]benzene;
1-Bromo-2,3,5,6-tetrafluoro-4-[(3-fluoro-4-methoxyphenyl)sulfonyl]benzene;
1-Bromo-2,4,5,6-tetafluoro-3-[(4-methoxyphenyl)sulphenyl]benzene;
1,3-Dichloro-2,4,6-trifluoro-5-[(3-fluoro-4-methoxyphenyl)methylsulfonyl]benzene;
2,3,4,5-Tetrafluoro-1-[(4-methoxyphenyl)sulfonyl]benzene;
2,3,4,6-Tetrafluoro-1-[(3-hydroxy-4-methoxyphenyl)methylsulfonyl]benzene;
2-Fluoro-5-[(4-methoxyphenyl)sulfonyl]benzonitrile;
2-Fluoro-5-[(3,4-dimethoxyphenyl)methylsulfonyl]benzonitrile;
2,3,4-Trifluoro-5-[(4-dimethylaminophenyl)sulfonyl]benzoic acid, ethyl ester;
2,4,5,6-Tetrafluoro-3-[(4-dimethylaminophenyl)sulfenyl]benzoic acid, ethyl ester.
1-Chloro-4-[(4-methoxyphenyl)methylsulfonyl]-2-nitrobenzene;
1-Chloro-4-[(4-dimethylaminophenyl)sulfonyl]-2-nitrobenzene;
2-Chloro-5-[(4-methoxyphenyl)aminosulfonyl]benzonitrile;
2-Chloro-5-[(3-fluoro-4-methoxyphenyl)aminosulfonyl]benzonitrile;
2-Chloro-5-[(3-hydroxy-4-methoxyphenyl)aminosulfonyl]benzonitrile;
4-Fluoro-1-[(3,4-dimethoxyphenyl)aminosulfonyl]-3-nitrobenzene;
4-Fluoro-1-[(4-dimethylaminophenyl)aminosulfonyl]-3-nitrobenzene;
4,5-Difluoro-1-[(3,4-dimethoxyphenyl)aminosulfonyl]-3-nitrobenzene; and
4,5-Difluoro-1-[(4-dimethylaminophenyl)aminosulfonyl]-3-nitrobenzene;
Compounds of general Formula I, or a pharmaceuically acceptable salt thereof, are preferred in which:
R1, R2, R4, and R5 are independently selected from hydrogen, F, Cl, Br, OCF3, CF3, SO2xe2x80x94(lower-alkyl), NO2, CN, and SO2xe2x80x94N(R6)(R7);
R3 is halogen or OCF3;
n=2;
Y is a single bond, xe2x80x94N(R9)xe2x80x94, or xe2x80x94CH(R9)xe2x80x94;
Ar is an optionally substituted aryl or heteroaryl group;
and R6, R7 and R9 are independently chosen from hydrogen, lower alkyl, and lower heteroalkyl.
Also preferred are compounds of Formula I in which there is no linking group E between R9 and Ar.
Most preferred are compounds of Formula I in which:
R1, R2, R4, and R5 are independently selected from hydrogen, F, Cl, Br, OCF3, CF3, NO2, and CN;
R3 is halogen or OCF3;
Y is xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94;
n=2;
Ar is an optionally substituted aryl group;
R6 and R7 are independently selected from lower-alkyl;
R9 is hydrogen;
and there is no linking group E between R9 and Ar.
Preferred compounds and compositions of this embodiment of the invention have specific pharmacological properties. Examples of most preferred compounds and compositions of this embodiment of the invention include:
4-Fluoro-1-[(4-methoxyphenyl)aminosulfonyl]-3-nitrobenzene;
4-Fluoro-1-[(3-hydroxy-4-methoxyphenyl)aminosulfonyl]-3-nitrobenzene;
4-Fluoro-1-[(3-fluoro-4-methoxyphenyl)aminosulfonyl]-3-nitrobenzene;
4-Fluoro-1-[(3,4-dimethoxyphenyl)aminosulfonyl]-3-nitrobenzene;
4-Fluoro-1-[(4-aminophenyl)aminosulfonyl]-3-nitrobenzene;
2-Fluoro-5-[(4-methoxyphenyl)aminosulfonyl]benzonitrile;
2-Fluoro-5-[(3-fluoro-4-methoxyphenyl)aminosulfonyl]benzonitrile;
2-Fluoro-5-[(3-hydroxy-4-methoxyphenyl)aminosulfonyl]benzonitrile;
2-Fluoro-5-[(3,4-dimethoxyphenyl)aminosulfonyl]benzonitrile;
5-[(4-Dimethylaminophenyl)aminosulfonyl]-2-fluorobenzonitrile;
4,5-Difluoro-1-[(4-methoxyphenyl)aminosulfonyl]-3-nitrobenzene;
4,5-Difluoro-1-[(3-fluoro-4-methoxyphenyl)aminosulfonyl]-3-nitrobenzene;
4,5-Difluoro-1-[(3-hydroxy-4-methoxyphenyl)aminosulfonyl]-3-nitrobenzene;
4,5-Difluoro-1-[(3,4-dimethoxyphenyl)aminosulfonyl]-3-nitrobenzene;
4,5-Difluoro-1-[(4-aminophenyl)aminosulfonyl]-3-nitrobenzene;
2,3,4-Trifluoro-5-[(4-methoxyphenyl)aminosulfonyl]benzoic acid, ethyl ester;
2,3,4-Trifluoro-5-[(3-fluoro-4-methoxyphenyl)aminosulfonyl]benzoic acid, ethyl ester;
2,3,4-Trifluoro-5-[(3-hydroxy-4-methoxyphenyl)aminosulfonyl]benzoic acid, ethyl ester;
2,3,4-Trifluoro-5-[(3,4-dimethoxyphenyl)aminosulfonyl]benzoic acid, ethyl ester;
2,3,4-Trifluoro-5-[(4-dimethylaminophenyl)aminosulfonyl]benzoic acid, ethyl ester;
2,4,5,6-Tetrafluoro-3-[(4-methoxyphenyl)aminosulfonyl]benzoic acid, ethyl ester;
2,4,5,6-Tetrafluoro-3-[(3-fluoro-4-methoxyphenyl)aminosulfonyl]benzoic acid, ethyl ester;
2,4,5,6-Tetrafluoro-3-[(3-hydroxy-4-methoxyphenyl)aminossfonyl]benzoic acid, ethyl ester;
2,4,5,6-Tetrafluoro-3-[(3,4-dimethoxyphenyl)aminosulfonyl]benzoic acid, ethyl ester;
2,4,5,6-Tetrafluoro-3-[(4-dimethylaminophenyl)aminosulfonyl]benzoic acid, ethyl ester;
1-Bromo-3,4,5,6-tetrafluoro-2-[(3-hydroxy-4-methoxyphenyl)aminosulfonyl]benzene;
1-Bromo-3,4,5,6-tetrafluoro-2-[(4-methoxyphenyl)aminosulfonyl]benzene;
1-Bromo-3,4,5,6-tetrafluoro-2-[(4-methoxyphenyl)aminosulfonyl)]benzene;
1-Bromo-2,4,5,6-tetrafluoro-3-[(4-methoxyphenyl)aminosulfonyl]benzene;
1-Bromo-2,4,5,6-tetrafluoro-3-[(3-hydroxy-4-methoxyphenyl)aminosulfonyl]benzene;
1-Bromo-2,4,5,6-tetrafluoro-3-[(3-fluoro-4-methoxyphenyl)aminosulfonyl]benzene;
1-Bromo-2,4,5,6-tetrafluoro-3-[(3,4-dimethoxyphenyl)aminosulfonyl]benzene;
1-Bromo-2,4,5,6-tetrafluoro-3-[(4-dimethylaminophenyl)aminosulfonyl]benzene;
1,3-Dichloro-2,4,6-trifluoro-5-[(4-methoxyphenyl)aminosulfony]benzene;
1,3-Dichloro-2,4,6-trifluoro-5-[(3-fluoro-4-methoxyphenyl)aminosulfonyl]benzene;
1,3-Dichloro-2,4,6-trifluoro-5-[(3-hydroxy-4-methoxyphenyl)aminosulfonyl]benzene;
1-Bromo-4,5,6-trifluoro-2-[(4-methoxyphenyl)aminosulfonyl]benzene;
1-Bromo-4,5,6-trifluoro-2-[(3-hydroxy-4-methoxyphenyl)aminosulfonyl]benzene;
1-Bromo-4,5,6-trifluoro-2-[(3-fluoro-4-methoxyphenyl)aminosulfonyl]benzene;
1-Bromo-4,5,6trifluoro-2-[(3,4-dimethoxyphenyl)aminosulfonyl]benzene;
1-Bromo-2,3,4-trifluoro-5-[(3-hydroxy-4-methoxyphenyl)aminosulfonyl]benzene;
1-Bromo-2,3,4-trifluoro-5-[(3-fluoro-4-methoxyphenyl)aminosulfonyl]benzene;
1-Bromo-2,3,4-trifluoro-5-[(4-methoxyphenyl)aminosulfonyl]benzene;
1-Bromo-2,3,4-trifluoro-5-[(3,4-dimethoxyphenyl)aminosulfonyl]benzene;
1-Bromo-3,4,5-trifluoro-2-[(3-hydroxy-4-methoxyphenyl)aminosulfonyl]benzene;
1-Bromo-3,4,5-trifluoro-2-[(3-fluoro-4-methoxyphenyl)aminosulfonyl]benzene;
1-Bromo-3,4,5-trifluoro-2-[(4-methoxyphenyl)aminosulfonyl]benzene;
2,3,4,5-Tetrafluoro-1-[(4-methoxyphenyl)aminosulfonyl]benzene;
2,3,4,5-Tetrafluoro-1-[(3-hydroxy-4-methoxyphenyl)aminosulfonyl]benzene;
2,3,4,5-Tetrafluoro-1-[(3-fluoro-4-methoxyphenyl)aminosulfonyl]benzene;
2,3,4,5-Tetrafluoro-1-[(3,4-dimethoxyphenyl)aminosulfonyl]benzene;
2,3,4,5-Tetrafluoro-1-[(4-dimethylaminophenyl)aminosulfonyl]benzene;
3,4,5-Trifluoro-1-[(4-methoxyphenyl)aminosulfonyl]benzene;
3,4,5-Trifluoro-1-[(3-hydroxy-4-methoxyphenyl)aminosulfonyl]benzene;
3,4,5-Trifluoro-1-[(3-fluoro-4-methoxyphenyl)aminosulfonyl]benzene;
3,4,5-Trifluoro-1-[(3,4-dimethoxyphenyl)aminosulfonyl]benzene; or
3,4,5-Trifluoro-1-[(4-dimethylaminophenyl)aminosulfonyl]benzene.
1-Chloro-4-[(4-methoxyphenyl)aminosulfonyl]-2-nitrobenzene;
1-Chloro-4-[(3-fluoro-4-methoxyphenyl)aminosulfonyl]-2-nitrobenzene;
1-Choro-4-[(3-hydroxy-4-methoxyphenyl)aminosulfonyl]-2-nitrobenzene;
1-Chloro-4-[(3,4-dimethoxyphenyl)aminosulfonyl]-2-nitrobenzene;
1-Chloro-4-[(4-dimethylaminophenyl)aminosulfonyl]-2-nitrobenzene;
2-Chloro-5-[(4-methoxyphenyl)aminosulfonyl]benzonitrile;
2-Chloro-5-[(3-fluoro-4-methoxyphenyl)aminosulfonyl]benzonitrile;
2-Chloro-5-[(3-hydroxy-4-methoxyphenyl)aminosulfonyl]benzonitrile.
2-Chloro-5-[(3,4-dimethoxyphenyl)aminosudfonyl]benzonitrile;
2-Chloro-5-[(4-dimethylaminophenyl)aminosulfonyl]benzonitrile;
2-Chloro-5-[(4-methoxyphenyl)aminosulfonyl]benzoic acid, ethyl ester;
2-Chloro-5-[(3-fluoro-4-methoxyphenyl)aminosulfonyl]benzoic acid, ethyl ester;
2-Chloro-5-[(3-hydroxy-4-methoxyphenyl)aminosulfonyl]benzoic acid, ethyl ester;
2-Chloro-5-[(3,4-dimethoxyphenyl)aminosulfonyl]benzoic acid, ethyl ester;
2-Chloro-5-[(4-dimethylaminophenyl)aminosulfonyl]benzoic acid, ethyl ester;
1-Chloro-2,3,5,6-tetrafluoro-4-[(4-methoxyphenyl)aminosulfonyl]benzene;
1-Chloro-2,3,5,6tetuoro-4-[(3-hydroxy-4-methoxyphenyl)aminosulfonyl]benzene;
1-Chloro-2,3,5,6-tetrafluoro-4-[(3-fluoro-4-methoxyphenyl)aminosulfonyl]benzene;
1-Chloro-2,3,5,6-tetrafluoro-4-[(4-dimethylamihoxphenyl)aminosulfonyl]benzene;
1-Chloro-2,3,5,6-tetrafluoro-4-[(4-dimethylaminophenyl)aminosulfonyl]benzene;
1-Chloro-2,3,6-trifluoro-4-[(4-methoxyphenyl)aminosulfonyl]benzene;
1-Chloro-2,3,6-trifluoro-4-[(3-hydroxy-4-methoxyphenyl)aminosulfonyl]benzene;
1-Chloro-2,3,6-trifluoro-4-[(3-fluoro-4-methoxyphenyl)aminosulfonyl]benzene;
1-Chloro-2,3,6-trifluoro-4-[(4-dimethylaminophenyl)aminosulfonyl]benzene;
1-Chloro-2,3,6-trifluoro-4-[(3,4-dimethoxyphenyl)aminosulfonyl]benzene;
1-Bromo-4-[(4-methoxyphenyl)aminosulfonyl]-2-nitrobenzene;
1-Bromo-4-[(3-fluoro-4-methoxyphenyl)aminosulfonyl]-2-nitrobenzene;
1-Bromo-4-[(3-hyldroxy-4-methoxyphenyl)aminosulfonyl]-2-nitrobenzene;
1-Bromo-4-[(3,4-dimethoxyphenyl)aminosulfonyl]-2-nitrobenzene;
1-Bromo-4-[(4-dimethylaminophenyl)aminosulfonyl]-2-nitrobenzene;
2-Bromo-5-[(4-methoxyphenyl)aminosulfonyl]benzonitrile;
2-Bromo-5-[(3-fluoro-4-methoxyphenyl)aminosulfonyl]benzonitrile;
2-Bromo-5-[(3-hydroxy-4-methoxyphenyl)aminosulfonyl]benzonitrile.
2-Bromo-5-[(3,4-dimethoxyphenyl)aminosulfonyl]benzonitrile;
2-Bromo-5-[(4-dimethylaminophenyl)aminosulfonyl]benzonitrile;
2-Bromo-5-[(4-methoxyphenyl)aminosulfonyl]benzoic acid, ethyl ester;
2-Bromo-5-[(3-fluoro-4-methoxyphenyl)aminosulfonyl]benzoic acid, ethyl ester;
2-Bromo-5-[(3-hydroxy-4-methoxyphenyl)aminosulfonyl]benzoic acid, ethyl ester;
2-Bromo-5-[(3,4-dimethoxyphenyl)aminosulfonyl]benzoic acid, ethyl ester;
2-Bromo-5-[(4-dimethylammophenyl)aminosulfonyl]benzoic acid, ethyl ester;
1-Bromo-2,3,5,6-tetrafluoro-4-[(4-methoxyphenyl)aminosulfonyl]benzene;
1-Bromo-2,3,5,6-tetrafluoro-4-[(3-hydroxy-4-methoxyphenyl)aminosulfonyl]benzene;
1-Bromo-2,3,5,6-tetrafluoro-4-[(3-fluoro-4-methoxyphenyl)aminosulfonyl]benzene;
1-Bromo-2,3,5,6-tetrafluoro-4-[(4-dimethylaminophenyl)aminosulfonyl]benzene;
1-Bromo-2,3,5,6-tetrafluoro-4-[(3,4-dimethoxyphenyl)ammosulfonyl]benzene;
1-Bromo-2,3,6-trifluoro-4-[(4-methoxyphenyl)aminosulfonyl]benzene;
1-Bromo-2,3,6-trifluoro-4-[(3-hydroxy-4-methoxyphenyl)aminosulfonyl]benzene;
1-Bromo-2,3,6-trifluoro-4-[(3-fluoro-4-methoxyphenyl)aminosulfonyl]benzene;
1-Bromo-2,3,6-trifluoro-4-[(4-diethylaminophenyl)aminosulfonyl]benzene;
1-Bromo-2,3,6-trifiuoro-4-[(3,4-dimethoxyphenyl)aminosulfonyl]benzene;
4-Trifluoromethoxy-1-[(4-methoxypheyl)aminosulfonyl]-3-nitrobenzene;
4-Trifluoromethoxy-1-[(3-fluoro-4-methoxyphenyl)aminosulfonyl]-3-nitrobenzene;
4-Trifluoromethoxy-1-[(3-hydroxy-4-methoxyphenyl)aminosulfonyl]3-nitrobenzene;
4-Trifluoromethoxy-1-[(3,4-dimethoxyphenyl)aminosulfonyl]-3-nitroberizene;
4-Trifluoromethoxy-1-[(4-dimethylaminophenyl)aminosulfonyl]-3-nitrobenzene;
2-Trifluoromethoxy-5-[(4-methoxyphenyl)aminosulfonyl]benzonitrile;
2-Trifluoromethoxy-5-[(3-fluoro-4-methoxyphenyl)aminosulfonyl]benzonitrile;
2-Trifluoromethoxy-5-[(3-hydroxy-4-methoxyphenyl)aminosulfonyl]benzonitrile.
2-Trifluoromethoxy-5-[(3,4-dimethoxyphenyl)aminosulfonyl]benzonitrile;
2-Trifluoromethoxy-5-[(4-dimethylaminophenyl)aminosulfonyl]benzonitrile;
2-Trifluoromethoxy-5-[(4-methoxyphenyl)aminosulfonyl]benzoic acid, ethyl ester;
2-Trifluoromethoxy-5-[(3-fluoro-4-methoxyphenyl)aminosulfonyl]benzoic acid, ethyl ester;
2-Trifluoromethoxy-5-[(3-hydroxy-4-methoxyphenyl)aminosulfonyl]benzoic acid, ethyl ester;
2-Trifluoromethoxy-5-[(3,4-dimethoxyphenyl)aminosulfonyl]benzoic acid, ethyl ester;
2,3,5,6-Tetrafluoro-1-trifluoromethoxy-4-[(4-methoxyphenyl)aminosulfonyl]benzene;
2,3,5,6-Tetrafluoro-1-trifluoromethoxy-4-[(3-hydroxy-4-methoxyphenyl)aminosulfonyl]benzene;
2,3,5,6-Tetrafluoro-1-trifluoromethoxy-4-[(3-fluoro-4-methoxyphenyl)aminosulfonyl]benzene;
2,3,5,6-Tetrafluoro-1-trifluoromethoxy-4-[(4-dimethylaminophenyl)aminosulfonyl]benzene;
2,3,5,6-Tetrafluoro-1-trifluoromethoxy-4-[(3,4-dimethoxyphenyl)aminosuifonyl]benzene;
2,3,6-Trifluoro-1-trifluoromethoxy-4-[(4-methoxyphenyl)aminosulfonyl]benzene;
2,3,6-Trifluoro-1-trifluoromethoxy-4-[(3-hydroxy-4-methoxyphenyl)aminosulfonyl]benzene;
2,3,6-Trifluoro-1-trifluoromethoxy-4-[(3-fluoro-4-methoxyphenyl)aminosulfonyl]benzene;
2,3,6-Trifluoro-1-trirfluoromethoxy-4-[(4-dimethylaminophenyl)aminosulfonyl]benzene; or
2,3,6-Trifluoro-1-trifluoromethoxy-4-[(3,4-dimethoxyphenyl)aminosulfonyl]benzene.
The invention provides methods of making the subject compounds and compositions. In one general embodiment, the methods involve combining an appropriate sulfonyl chloride (iii) with an appropriate aniline (iv), as outlined in Scheme 1, to yield a sulfonamide (v). The necessary sulfonyl chlorides (iii) can be prepared by sulfonation of the appropriately substituted aromatic compounds (i) with fuming sulfuric acid, followed by treatment with a chlorinating agent, such as PCl5, POCl3 and the like, to afford the corresponding sulfonyl chlorides (iii), (Scheme 1). When the sulfonamides contain certain groups, such as chloro or bromo, these groups can be catalytically reduced to produce yet other analogous sulfonamides (vi). 
An alternative way of preparing the desired sulfonyl chlorides (iii) is by heating the starting aromatic compounds (i) with chlorosulfonic acid as shown in Scheme 2. 
Alternatively, the desired sulfonyl chlorides (iii) are prepared from their corresponding anilines (vii) by dissolving the aniline in an acidic aqueous solution, such as HCl and the like, followed by addition of an aqueous solution of sodium nitrite at a temperature below ambient temperature, typically between xe2x88x9220 and +5xc2x0 C. The resulting mixture, containing the desired diazonium salt, is then added to a saturated solution of sulfur dioxide in glacial acetic acid containing cuprous chloride, at a temperature between xe2x88x9210 and +10xc2x0 C., to yield the corresponding sulfonyl chloride (iii) (see Scheme 3). 
The desired sulfonyl chlorides (iii) can also be prepared by oxidation of the respective thiophenols (ix) with chlorine and hydrogen peroxide in acetic acid as shown in Scheme 4. 
The suiphinamides described in this patent can be synthesized by reaction of the desired sulfinyl chlorides (xiii) with the appropriate amine (iv), as shown in Scheme 5. The necessary sulfinyl chlorides (xiii) are prepared by metal-halogen exchange reaction on the appropriate aryl bromides (x), chlorides or iodides, with an alkyllithium reagent such as butyl-lithium, or with magnesium metal, followed by treatment of the resulting aryl organometallic compounds (xi) with sulfur dioxide affords the lithium sulfinates (xii) that can be further reacted with thionyl chloride to afford the desired sulfinyl chlorides (xiii). 
The sulfoxides (xviii) and sulfones (xix) described in this patent can be prepared by reaction of the desired substituted thiophenols (xv) with the derivatized benzylic halides (xvi) to yield the corresponding sulfides (xvii), which can be oxidized to the corresponding sulfoxides (xviii) or sulfones (xix) according to Scheme 6. The necessary thiophenols (xv) can be prepared from the starting substituted anilines (vii) by diazotization, followed by treatment with sodium sulfide (Scheme 6).
Alternatively, the thiophenols (xv) can be prepared by treatment of the diazonium salts (viii) with potassium ethyl xanthate, followed by saponification of the resulting xanthates (xx), as shown in Scheme 7. Other alternate methods for the synthesis of the desired substituted thiophenols (xv) are described inthe chemical literature and are well known to individuals versed in the art of organic synthesis. 
Sulfoxides (xxiv) and sulfones (xxv) wherein both aromatic rings are directly attached to S can be prepared as shown in Scheme 8. The reaction of fluorobenzene derivatives (xi) with substituted thiophenols (xxii) provides the diaryl sulfides (xxiii). Oxidation of these sulfides provides the desired sulfoxides (xxiv) or sulfones (xxv). 
In cases where the desired compounds of Formula I contain one or more bromine, chlorine, or iodide atoms, these can be hydrogenated in the presence of a catalyst, such as palladium on carbon, to give the corresponding dehalogenated compounds. This process is outlined in Scheme 1. The compounds used as initial starting materials in this invention may be purchased from commercial sources or alternatively are readily synthesized by standard procedures which are well know to those of ordinary skill in the art.
Some of the compounds of Formula I may exist as stereoisomers, and the invention includes all active stereoisomeric forms of these compounds. In the case of optically active isomers, such compounds may be obtained from corresponding optically active precursors using the procedures described above or by resolving racemic mixtures. The resolution may be carried out using various techniques such as chromatography, repeated recrystallization of derived asymmetric salts, or derivatization, which techniques are well known to those of ordinary skill in the art.
The compounds of the invention may be labeled in a variety of ways. For example, the compounds may contain radioactive isotopes such as, for example, 3H (tritium) and 14C (carbon-14). Similarly, the compounds may be advantageously joined, covalently or noncovalently, directly or through a linker molecule, to a wide variety of other compounds, which may provide pro-drugs or fimction as carriers, labels, adjuvents, coactivators, stabilizers, etc. Such labeled and joined compounds are contemplated within the present invention.
The subject compounds and compositions were demonstrated to have pharmacological activity in in vitro and in vivo assays, e.g., they are capable of specifically modulating a cellular physiology to reduce an associated pathology or provide or enhance a prophylaxis.
Compounds and compositions of a particular embodiment of the invention are capable of specifically regulating LDL receptor gene expression. Compounds may be evaluated in vitro for their ability to increase LDL receptor expression using western-blot analysis, for example, as described by Tam et al. (J. Biol. Chem. 1991, 266, 16764). Preferred such compounds and compositions provide ECmax of less than about 50 xcexcM, preferably less than about 5 xcexcM, more preferably less than about 0.5 xcexcM, more preferably less than about 0.05 xcexcM, and most preferably less than about 0.005 xcexcM in this assay (see, e.g. Example 28 herein). Established animal models to evaluate hypocholesterolemic effects of compounds are known in the art. For example, compounds disclosed herein are shown to lower cholesterol levels in hamsters fed a high-cholesterol diet, using a protocol simllar to that described by Spady et al. (J. Clin. Invest. 1988, 81, 300), Evans et al. (J. Lipid Res. 1994, 35, 1634), and Lin et al (J. Med. Chem. 1995, 38, 277).
Compounds and compositions of a particular embodiment of the invention display specific toxicity to various types of cells, preferably exerting their cytotoxic effects by interacting with cellular tubulin, preferably covalently and irreversibly. Compounds and compositions may be evaluated in vitro for their ability to inhibit cell grow, for example, as described by Ahmed et al. (J. Immunol. Methods 1994, 170, 211). Preferred such compounds and compositions provide IC50 of less than about 50 xcexcM, preferably less than about 5 xcexcM, more preferably less than about 0.5 xcexcM, more preferably less than about 0.05 xcexcM, and most preferably less than about 0.005 xcexcM in this assay (see, e.g. Example 28 herein). Established animal models to evaluate antiproliferative effects of compounds are known in the art. For example, compounds can be evaluated for their ability to inhibit the growth of human tumors grafted into immunodeficient mice using methodology similar to that described by Rygaard and Poylsen (Acta Pathol. Microbiol. Scand. 1969, 77, 758) and Giovanella and Fogh (Adv. Cancer Res. 1985, 44, 69).
The invention provides methods of using the subject compounds and compositions to treat disease or provide medicinal prophylaxis, to upregulate LDL receptor gene expression in a cell, to reduce blood cholesterol concentration in a host, to slow down and/or reduce the growth of tumors, etc. These methods generally involve contacting the cell with or administering to the host an effective amount of the subject compounds or pharmaceutically acceptable compositions.
The compositions and compounds of the invention and the pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof can be administered in any effective way such as via oral, parenteral or topical routes. Generally, the compounds are administered in dosages ranging from about 2 mg up to about 2,000 mg per day, although variations will necessarily occur depending on the disease target, the patient, and the route of administration. Preferred dosages are administered orally in the range of about 0.05 mg/kg to about 20 mg/kg, more preferably in the range of about 0.05 mg/kg to about 2 mg/kg, most preferably in the range of about 0.05 mg/kg to about 0.2 mg per kg of body weight per day.
In one embodiment, the invention provides the subject compounds combined with a pharmaceutically acceptable excipient such as sterile saline or other medium, water, gelatin, an oil, etc. to form pharmaceutically acceptable compositions. The compositions and/or compounds may be administered alone or in combination with any convenient carrier, diluent, etc. and such administration may be provided in single or multiple dosages. Useful carriers include solid, semi-solid or liquid media including water and non-toxic organic solvents.
In another embodiment, the invention provides the subject compounds in the form of a pro-drug, which can be metabolically converted to the subject compound by the recipient host. A wide variety of prodrug formulations are known in the art.
The compositions may be provided in any convenient form including tablets, capsules, lozenges, troches, hard candies, powders, sprays, creams, suppositories, etc. As such the compositions, in pharmaceutically acceptable dosage units or in bulk, may be incorporated into a wide variety of containers, For example, dosage units may be included in a variety of containers including capsules, pills, etc.
The compositions may be advantageously combined and/or used in combination with other hypocholesterolemic or antiproliferative therapeutic or prophylactic agents, different from the subject compounds. In many instances, administration in conjunction with the subject compositions enhances the efficacy of such agents. Exemplary antiproliferative agent include cyclophosphamide, methotrexate, adriamycin, cisplatin, daunomycin, vincristine, vinblastine, vinarelbine, paclitaxel, docetaxel, tamoxifen, flutamide, hydroxyurea, and mixtures thereof. Exemplary hypocholesterolemic and/or hypolipemic agents include: bile acid sequestrants such as quaternary amines (e.g. cholestyramine and colestipol); nicotinic acid and its derivatives; HMG-CoA reductase inhibitors such as mevastatin, pravastatin, and simvastatin; gemfibrozil and other fibric acids, such as gemfibrozil, clofibrate, fenofibrate, benzafibrate and cipofibrate; probucol; raloxifene and its derivatives; and mixtures thereof.
The compounds and compositions also find use in a variety of in vitro and in vivo assays, including diagnostic assays. For example, various allotypic LDL receptor gene expression processes may be distinguished in sensitivity assays with the subject compounds and compositions, or panels thereof. In certain assays and in in vivo distribution studies, it is desirable to used labeled versions of the subject compounds and compositions, e.g. radioligand displacement assays. Accordingly, the invention provides the subject compounds and compositions comprising a detectable label, which may be spectroscopic (e.g. fluorescent), radioactive, etc.